The technology disclosed in this patent document relates to automobile brakes.
Brake boosters can be used to increase braking efficiency and improve response speed during braking in automobiles, such as hybrid and electric vehicles. Some existing electronic brake systems having brake boosters are mounted in vehicles serve to increase braking efficiency and improve response speed during braking described above. In addition, the electronic brake systems may reduce costs by integrating elements related to braking functions. Electronic brake systems can embody various desired functions related to vehicle safety.